


Something About Stress And A Little Insanity

by pearl_zero, pikafloofwriter



Series: The Fall Of The Toppat King [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Ellie Is Absent From TK, Explosions, Gen, Insanity, Post-Henry Stickmin Series: Completing the Mission, Thank You Wren For Making That One Strip Of Dialogue, Toppat King Ending | TK (Henry Stickmin), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_zero/pseuds/pearl_zero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikafloofwriter/pseuds/pikafloofwriter
Summary: If the Toppat Clan assumes he's going to be the next Terrence, Henry decides he'll be so much worse.
Relationships: Burt Curtis & Henry Stickmin, Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson, Dr. Vinschpinsilstien (Henry Stickmin)/Ellie Rose/Earrings, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Series: The Fall Of The Toppat King [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941433
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Something About Stress And A Little Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOO ITS POSTED!!  
> Essentially this is part of the "Stressed Henry AU Series" where I explore different routes for the AU with different stories!
> 
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS FOR TRIGGERS! I BEG OF YOU!!!!

"YOU WANTED ME TO BE LIKE THIS, REGINALD!"

Henry stood in front of the burning airship, gesturing wildly around the debris. He wore a grin that stretched his face and eyes blown wide with glee, pupils shrunken from the lack of sleep. The sleeplessness also contributed to the heavy and dark eyebags resting on his maniac face.

_ "YOU WANTED ME TO BE LIKE THIS!" _

He stepped forward, and Reginald scooted back, blood spilling from the cut above his right eye. Not that he could see from there-- his depth perception was altered. His hand felt numb with the stab from the debris, blood spilling into the floor below. _Even if his vision was altered, he could see the off version of Henry, who stood in front of him._

"Oh! Oh! _Oooooh_ ," Henry's grin somehow gets wider, and he takes another step towards Reginald. Reginald doesn't have the strength to scoot back or defend himself, and that scares him, because this is Henry, the one who had just blown up the entire airship. Henry, who could potentially crush Reginald under his fist. Henry, who killed everyone without a second thought. This is Henry. And fuck, fuck, fuck, this is the Henry that killed Right with no hesitation. He saw it, saw Right, saw the blood that had piled up, saw the scratches on Henry's legs. _And Reginald can't take revenge or anything, because he can barely feel his arms and legs as they are._

"Now, you'll get to see everything you ever loved _CRASH_ ," Henry takes two more steps forward, almost closing the distance between the two. He leans over Reginald with a grin, and Reginald can't help but feel so useless. This is all his fault. Terrence wasn't Henry, but Reginald had believed that, and now Henry was so much worse. So much worse, he knows. Because he knows Henry did what he did because of Reginald. Reginald knows that, and yet, he still wants to pin the blame on Henry like it's all his fault. _But it isn't, Reginald KNOWS._

"And _BURN_ ," Henry crouches, lifting his hand to tilt Reginald's head so Reginald has to look directly at him. And Reginald can't look away from Henry, who's staring at him with such a combination of glee and malice that Reginald is almost impressed. Impressed by the way Henry went from a distanced leader to an insane man. Impressed by the way Henry has caused him so much trauma in one day. _Impressed by the way Henry had set it up so that Reginald couldn't even LOOK at Right for more than a few seconds_.

"And _DIE_ ," Henry coos, and Reginald tries to sob, to shout, to hurt, to do anything, but his mind is numb and all he can focus on is him. Reginald feels so helpless; what did he do to Henry? _And now everyone is dead, dead, Righty is dead and Sven is dead--_

This time Reginald does cry, but it's a silent cry, a cry with a closed mouth and giant tears. And Reginald hates this, hates how once he can feel the tears drip down his cheeks he can see Henry's eyes feel with even more joy than before. _He hates this, how Henry has taken everything away from him and it isn't even Henry's fault. It's HIS._

"And it's all because of you," Henry finally says, standing back and tilting his head in a crooked smile. Reginald can't do anything, can't get revenge, because he's probably going to fucking die here, behind Henry's foot. _Just like Right did, by the little of what he could see of him._

But he doesn't. _He doesn't?_

Henry leaves him there, in his misery, by turning around and flashing Reginald a sharp grin. _HE DOESN'T HE DOESN'T HE DOESN'T HE DOESN'T FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK--_

"I hope you're happy with what you've done, Copperbottom."

* * *

"...I don't really know why you thought it would be a good idea to visit me at 4 AM?"

Henry grins over Right, slowly digging his foot harder into his ribcage.

"I mean, what was the logic behind that? Oh, let's interact with the leader who's been concealed for what, a month? At 4 AM! Man, you sure aren't smart, for as much as you brag."

Right heaves up blood and bile and moves his hand to wipe his mouth before Henry pushes his foot into Right's ribs even more.

"I made a taser, ya? Cybernetics aren't that useful if they're broken, ya?"

Henry tilts his head like he's actually curious, the sick bastard. Right can feel the blood fill his lungs and mouth, and he wants to move his arm, but he can't because Henry has him at the disadvantage here. Henry's foot is on his ribs and can do anything from break his chest to immediately killing him. To make it worse, his cybernetics were completely junked from when Henry had tased him, Henry also had a gun aimed directly at his head, and Right wasn't taking any chances.

_Fuck. FUCK._ This was such a dumb idea. What kind of idiot was he? Henry emailed him in the middle of the night,and Right wasn't suspicious at all? Right was concerned? Right was about to fucking die.

Right cursed under his breath subconsciously, which led to Henry putting more pressure on his ribs. Right almost choked on the blood flowing into his mouth.

"You guys said you thought I was like Terrence, right?"

Henry grins at Right's pained expression, and Right so desperately wants to punch Henry in the face and then hug him. This is what they did with their grudge against Terrence? Drove a man to insanity? And now Right was going to die.

_ Right doesn't want to die. _

The realization strikes him suddenly, and Henry must have noticed it, because the light in his eyes begins to dance into something mischievous. He digs his heel into Right's stomach and Right feels blood and bile make their way up his throat again. _Right doesn't want to die._

Right lifts his arm up, which makes Henry crush his ribcage with his foot, but Right doesn't care. _Right doesn't care that he can feel the cold seep into his skin, and he doesn't care that he can see the dark in his vision, because he CAN'T die here, not when he already had a second chance. Right doesn't want to die._

Henry doesn't seem to care though, because while Right weakly scrapes at his legs, his eyes crinkle in a smile. _RIGHT DOESN'T WANT TO DIE._

"I'm going to be much, much, worse."

Henry lifts his foot, and Right would've felt grateful if he didn't know the damage was done. Right is going to die here, alone, by the hands of Henry Stickmin. _RIGHT IS GOING TO DIE._

"Goodbye, Right."

* * *

Reg could've stopped it, maybe.

He knew he could've. He knew he could've, because Right had told him. He'd said that Henry wanted to meet him in his office for a meeting. And Reg was filled with such joy at the fact that Henry may be opening up again that he had told him to go without a second thought.

You killed Right, a voice whispers in his mind, and he pushes back a sob. He can't think about these things, now, not with Sven trying to lead them to an escape pod because apparently, the airship is blowing up.

_ The airship is blowing up. _

_ The airship is blowing up. _


End file.
